The present embodiments relate generally to a sole structure for an article of footwear and, more particularly, to an article of footwear with ground engaging members. It is advantageous, when participating in various activities, to have footwear that provides traction and stability on the surface upon which the activities take place. Accordingly, sole structures for articles of footwear have been developed with traction systems that include ground engaging members to provide traction on a variety of surfaces. Examples include cleated shoes developed for outdoor sports, such as soccer, football, and baseball. In some cases, the shape and orientation of ground engaging members on a sole structure may be configured particularly for forward and rearward traction.